Five Nights at Dashy's
by Justicecats
Summary: Warning: This is a FNaF spinoff, it is in no way connected to the original game. Six teens get the experience of their lives when they get a job at Dashy Dogerson's Pizzeria. How will they get through the terror that they will see there?


Five Nights at Dashy's

Before you start reading here is some pronunciation: Dashy's last name: (Dog-er-son)

Six teenagers walked into a pizzeria. Their names were Alexander "Alex" Hunt, Thalia Hecate, Edna Michael, Dylan Walker, Virginia "Vinnie" Hamilton, and Raymond "Ray" Jones.

"Guys, you know I don't like pizzerias anymore." Vinnie said.

"Oh, come on, we used to go here all the time as kids." Dylan told them. They approached the building and they all stopped to look up at the sign.

"Dashy Dogerson's Pizzeria; Never thought I'd see this place again." Thalia said. Vinnie looked terrified, being the youngest doesn't help either.

"Come on. We all need this job, if we're lucky the will still have six spots left!" Alex called from behind his shoulder.

"You remember what happened right, Edna?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, I do Vinnie." She replied. She looked at the sign and slowly drifted away into a land of horror.

Six kids were going to a birthday party for the youngest. They stopped to look up at the sign in front of the building. "Dashy Dogerson's Pizzeria; Sounds cool! I can't believe we've never been here before." the oldest said.

"Maybe because, our parents don't want to spend a lot of money on us, Ray."

"Yea, yea, I know Thalia." he answered back.

They walked in to see four animatronics on stage. The one that stood out the most to the birthday girl was the cyan pig with bright pink cheeks doing flips on the stage. "Look at the pig guys!" she said.

"Great eye Vinnie." the oldest girl said.

They stood in front of the stage as the animatronics and watched their performance. Along with the pig, there was a bright yellow dog, with red cheeks, dancing, a black dragon, with no bright cheeks, that was telling jokes to the kids during breaks, and a green turtle with red cheeks, like the dog, teaching them about nature during breaks as well.

"Hey kids," the yellow dog said, "it's your best pal Dashy Dogerson with Domino Dragon, Peg Pig, and Tadd Turtle. Why don't we take a trip to see Max Mouse and Mia Mongoose. Help me call them kids. Ready? Three...Two...One…" Everyone in the room called out with Dashy "Max! Mia! Come on out." After a while of calling, they finally came out of their respective curtains.

"Hey everyone, I see we have more recruits, don't we Mia?" Max said.

"We sure do Max; I also heard that there is a birthday today."

"Well, I'll be a mouse's uncle. We do?" He asked.

"Yes, how could you forget? If it's your birthday raise your hand so Max can remember."

"I didn't know there were more than four animatronics." Alex said to Thalia.

Vinnie raised her hand high in the air. "See Max, there's a birthday girl. Come up here sweetheart and tell us your name."

Vinnie started walking over to the two small animals. "You think this is a special programming that they have for birthdays?" Edna asked.

"I hope so." Ray answered.

"What's your name darling?" Mia asked Virginia.

"My name's Virginia." She replied.

"What a beautiful name darling." Max said.

Thalia looked around her and noticed that none of the guards were looking over at them.

"Well follow us and we will give you a special present." Mia said.

"Can my friends come with me?" she asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier darling." Max told her.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Vinnie motioned them to follow them.

After walking for a while, Alex noticed that they passed the Prize Counter. He pointed it out to the rest of the group. They brushed it off saying that there was properly a different counter for birthdays. They went into a room and all six animatronics shut the safe door.

"Why do you have to close the doors?" Edna asked.

"Just so people can't follow us." Dashy told them.

"Ooookkkk…" Dylan said dramatically.

Suddenly, all the robot's eye turned red and started advancing on the kids. All the kids looked terrified as they got closer and closer. But no one was sadder than Vinnie who felt betrayed that these cute robot animals weren't very cute at all.

Max was the first to jump at them luckily they all ducked and Max ran into the wall behind them. All six kids ran behind the animatronics and tried to open the door. All the robots turned around and Dashy bit Edna in the arm.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

Just then they got the door open and they ran out with the animatronics right behind them. They shut the door just in time so the robots couldn't get out.

"Few. That was close." Alex said.

Edna was shoved out of the nightmare that happened so many years ago with beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Yea...I remember it like it was just yesterday." Edna told Vinnie.

"Hey girls, are you coming?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, we are coming," she called, "come on, let's get this over with." she said silently to the youngest.

"O..Okay."


End file.
